


Dreams

by Luluthegreatandterrible



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Superheroes, wonder woman batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthegreatandterrible/pseuds/Luluthegreatandterrible
Summary: After being trapped together for nearly 40 years in an ageless dimension, can Batman and Wonder Woman return to life the way it was before and pretend that friendship didn't turn into something so much greater?





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired primarily by the comics and also by the Justice League Animated and Justice League Unlimited cartoon series. Of course, due to the iconic casting of the DCEU, those are the faces that I see when i'm writing, so... Also, I do not own or have rights to any of these characters. I am just a big fan who clearly reads too many comic books. Also, some of these scenes were inspired by the Death Cab for Cutie albums that I listened to on repeat when I was writing them, so I need to give credit to them for their phenomenal inspiring works. I quoted one of their songs in a later chapter called "You've Haunted Me All My Life." It's beautiful and sad, and you'll see how it ties into everything. Hope you enjoy!

The last rays of afternoon sun cast their warm glow across the still water. The warm weather had come at last, bringing the cherry blossom trees into bloom, and tourists had come in full force to experience their beauty. Diana Prince had known the splendor more than once in her long life. Now as she waited on a bench by the shimmering water for Steve Trevor, Diana pondered whether anyone would appreciate the tree's bloom if it's beauty was not so brief.

She heard Steve approach before she saw him. He sat down next to her. “Come here often?” Diana smiled at his words but he could see that she'd been lost in thought again before he sat down beside her. He had hoped the leave she had taken from the Justice League to travel with him would be good for her, even if it did involve him working some during that time. The mission she had returned from months earlier had been more difficult than normal. Diana hadn't elaborated on it much except to say that she had been trapped in a place where time had moved differently and there were many battles she had to fight. While it was fortunate she'd not been alone during that time, as another member of the League had been with her, Diana did not seem to have escaped that place completely unscathed. She was the same and yet different...loving and yet distant in a way he could not place.Steve was certain that this would pass and Diana would be herself again, but he was less sure now than he had been. “So where do they intend to send us now?” She asked, her eyes never leaving the water. “Paris, actually. I thought you might like to spend some time at home.” Diana's expression noticeably brightened this time, “I was just thinking that myself. Will we be able to stay for long?” Steve rose to a standing position and extended his hand to help her up. He knew she could fly them both out of there if she wanted to, but that didn't mean chivalry was dead. “It's going to depend on how everything plays out with the assignment. You know how it is.” She took his hand and rose from the bench. “Of course.” It was the truth. After all, Diana understood the importance of a mission better than most.

*********

_The cave was dim, with the exception the fire that was as much for warmth as it was for light. Diana was sure there were no seasons in Gehenna as time did not pass as it did in the mortal world, but much like the desert could be at night, it was cold. It had to be if she felt it, since Diana did not generally experience such inconveniences, as normal women do. She lay on the floor which had been padded with some makeshift bedding, grateful for the fire and also the warmth of the man beside her. The sound of his slow even breathing and the feeling of his strong arm draped over her was a comfort in this dismal place. Even fully clothed she never felt closer to anyone and she feared she never would again. Another attack would come soon. She should rest. Instead she placed her hand over his and watched the flickering embers of the fire. Although she didn't speak it, his name was still on her lips as she woke._

_Bruce…_

For a brief moment upon waking, Diana's body and mind had been convinced that she was still back in that cave, and it had filled her with a strange contentment. Then she woke to the lights and sounds of Paris filtering in through her apartment window. The bed was soft. The arm draped across her belonged to Steve who lay naked beside her under the soft sheets. Diana knew she should be grateful to have this chance at her life again. She had never told Steve the whole truth about her time in Gehenna. When she and Bruce had gone there to give The Gentle Man his reprieve from fighting the everlasting hordes of creatures there, he had neglected to mention one small fact: time moved much like that of the fairy realm in that place. Hours in the mortal world had been many years on the other side of the portal. Shortly before their return, Bruce had calculated that they had spent nearly 40 years together with no one else's company aside from the attacking armies. Now she found herself back in the world of man left with memories of the lifetime she had spent with her dearest friend who had come to mean so much more...a lifetime that never was yet would likely stay with her forever. Diana slid out of Steve's embrace to sit at the edge of her bed. When they had been rescued several months ago it was with the knowledge that they would both return to their lives and the ones they loved. Bruce was about to be married, after all, and she did love Steve very much. Steve was a brave and honorable man. He respected her and gave her the independence that she needed. Diana knew she should feel grateful for being home. She should be content in her apartment in Paris. It should be enough. So why was she dreaming about being back in that cursed realm? Diana reached over to her nightstand. The smartphone screen glowed brightly in her hand, as she calculated what time it would be in Gotham if she called at that moment. Then, just as swiftly as the thought had entered her head she reconsidered it and put the phone back on the bedside table. She hadn't spoken to Bruce in months and now was hardly the time to call. If he was not busy patrolling Gotham then she was sure that we was home with his new bride. With a heavy heart, Diana crawled back under the covers beside Steve and eventually fell into a dreamless slumber.

Diana awoke sometime before 10am to find the bedroom empty. She grabbed a robe and tied it around herself. On the kitchen table there was a note:

Went to get breakfast. Be back soon.  
-Steve

By the time coffee was finished brewing, Steve had returned from the bakery down the street with pastries and croissants, still warm from the oven. “Good morning, Angel,” he said, flashing her a brilliant smile and laying the bags down on the kitchen table, “It's a beautiful day and the croissants are particularly good today. I may have already eaten one on the way home, but I admit to nothing.” Diana laughed softly and glanced toward the windows. The morning sun warmed the apartment. Everything looked so much more hopeful in this light. “I can see that,” she replied, “perhaps I will go for a run, later.” He nodded “,Well it's the perfect day for it. Mind if I join you?” Diana nodded enthusiastically, with a mouth full of the pastry that had come so highly recommended. Once she had finally swallowed, she regarded him almost playfully, “,That sounds wonderful...if you can keep up.” “Oh, I'm up for the challenge.” Diana smiled at him genuinely for the first time in days. This would be just what she needed to feel like herself again.

****************

Diana stepped from the shower, wringing the last of the water from her hair. In her not so humble opinion, the most enjoyable bathing experience was the one a person had after spending all day swimming in the sea. A post-workout shower, however, came a close second. She had come to enjoy her daily runs through the city very much. While Steve sometimes accompanied her, he was also on an assignment that involved extensive surveillance, so he was often not around. Still, Diana required no man's company to keep her happy or occupied. As she wrapped a towel around herself and walked across the apartment to find some clothes, she couldn't help but feel that her time alone, racing across Paris, was doing wonders to improve both her mood and her outlook. The French news that played on the television spoke of a recent drop in crime. The anchor, a young woman with a charismatic personality, was also excited to report there had been several sightings across the Paris area of Wonder Woman and that her efforts were likely responsible for this phenomenon. Diana smiled. She was starting to feel like herself again. Perhaps the hope she'd held in her heart that the past could be laid to rest was not just a delusion.

Diana heard the familiar sound of her Justice League communicator chirping from the nearby dresser. Without thinking, she answered, “Hello?” Superman sounded both happy and relieved to hear her voice, “Hey Di, I know you're still on leave but I'm glad I got you on the line. We may need you back at the Watchtower earlier than expected.” “How much earlier?” she inquired, as worry began to creep into her thoughts. Her rational mind pondered how it was unlike Clark to call a League member back from personal time early without very good reason, especially a founder like herself. Diana's heart, on the other hand, felt a stab of disappointment that it was he who had contacted her. In the past, if she was needed urgently for a mission, Bruce was the one to reach out to her. Now from him there was only silence. “Ideally within the next few days. Some intelligence has come our way that the Legion of Doom may have gotten their hands on some experimental compounds from STAR Labs. We don't yet know what but we have to assume whatever it is can be weaponized.” “They weren't forthcoming about what was taken? Not even with the League?” “No…” Clark's exasperated sigh was audible over the line, “I understand the need for secrecy with these projects but you'd think that it could be declassified under the circumstances.” “There must be something we can do to find out more,” she stared out the window as she spoke the words. The sun was already starting to set and hopefully Steve would be home soon. She needed to fill him in on the situation. “Batman and Oracle are working on their computer system. Normally I wouldn't be on board with the route they're taking but if there's even a chance that someone like Luthor got his hands on some kind of bio-terrorism agent...we can't be in the dark about this, whatever it is.” “Okay, Superman. I need to take care of some things tonight but this is obviously a priority. I will call for transport to the Watchtower tomorrow morning.” “Thanks, Di. It will be good to have you back.” “Sure. See you tomorrow,” she said before ending the communication.

It was long past dark when Steve arrived home bearing roses and a nice bottle of red wine. Diana informed him of the conversation with Superman, and her commitment to return to the League in the morning. “You know,” Steve began, taking a sip of wine,”both of us lead very exciting and dangerous lives. I have been thinking about that a lot lately, and also what it means for the future.” When Diana thought back later on what happened next, she would recall that it all seemed to happen in slow motion. She saw him getting down on one knee in front of her and taking the engagement ring out of his pocket but nothing seemed to register until he actually proposed. A million thoughts seemed to run through Diana's brain in a matter of seconds but the most prominent one was that this would make her happy. Sharing a life with someone she loved who loved her in return was a rare thing, and who was she to deny such a gift? Diana smiled as he slipped the engagement ring on her finger, “Yes, I will marry you.”


	2. CHAPTER 2

The door of Diana's room on the Watchtower closed behind her as she stepped inside. She was wearing a deep red tracksuit and sneakers, and was pleased at how inconspicuously she had passed from the transport bay to her room. Aside from Clark and J’onn, who had been waiting for her arrival, not a soul seemed to recognize her as Wonder Woman, and at the moment that was just fine. Diana was tired. She couldn't blame it on jet lag because transport to the Watchtower was instantaneous. The truth of the matter was, she had barely slept. She and Steve had celebrated their engagement well into the early morning hours, and the wine had not survived. Diana shuddered to think of the hangover she might have were it not for her meta-healing abilities. The duffel bag she had carried in with her made a loud thud as she dropped it on the floor beside the bed. For a moment, she contemplated unpacking her belongings and then rationalized that there would be time for that later. Kicking off her shoes and laying down on the bed, it wasn't long before sleep was calling to her.

_The fire light glittered on the blade of the sword that lay across Diana's lap. As she drew the makeshift sharpening stone across the edge of the blade, it made a pleasant sound in the silence of the cave that was reminiscent of music. It soothed her, and in this hostile land there were few things that did. In her peripheral vision she saw Bruce sit down beside her, but she didn't look up. His voice was rich and deep in her ear, as he warmed himself by the fire, “What are you thinking?” her sigh sounded much louder than she thought it would, but everything was amplified in the cave. “I was thinking,” she said slowly, the stone in her hand still gliding across the edge of the blade, “that when we return I need a shower...with soap and shampoo. Maybe then I can finally get the blood out from under my fingernails.” Now it seemed like his turn to exhale deeply, “You mean if we return.” The sadness in her friend's words prompted her to look up at him. Of the two of them, she had admittedly always been the optimist, but she could see in his expression that he was beginning to lose all hope. “Bruce…” “Twenty years, Diana. Possibly more but I'm starting to lose track. I've had a lot of time to think about this.” “You believe that The Gentle Man will not return.” He nodded in response to her statement, “Maybe he never intended to return. If I was trapped alone in a place like this I would do whatever it took to get out.” Diana didn't want to admit he may be correct but she knew it wasn't so outlandish a concept. “I have considered this myself, Bruce, but I do not like to think so little of people. He is an honorable man. A warrior. I think it is more likely that perhaps something went wrong if he does not return.” “Also possible. We dropped him in the middle of Gotham. I want to believe that a warrior like that could handle himself, but I also know the criminal element. You don't bring a sword to a gunfight.” The surprise on his face when she began to laugh was priceless. “Why do people always say that?” she asked, laying her sword aside and turning to face him, “I've been fighting with a sword for five thousand years and I've found it to be a perfectly effective instrument of war.” “Okay,” Bruce replied, shrugging as if he knew not to argue with her on this topic, “It's just a figure of speech. Anyway, it isn't even the idea that most concerns me now.” The smile faded from her face when she saw how his expression had darkened. He had opened the door to a topic that he knew neither of them would want to discuss. Diana felt the familiar sensation of dread spreading it's tendrils inside of her, but it changed nothing. She needed to know what was troubling him to the point that he was reluctant to speak of it to her, the one to whom she thought by now he may have disclosed every secret. “Tell me,” she said to him softly, watching the flames cast shadows across his face. Bruce seemed to tense momentarily. Then, he took a deep breath and began to speak, “I've been trying to figure out this place since we arrived in the hope that we could better our odds until The Gentle Man returned.” She nodded. He continued to talk,” I figured out pretty quickly that there are no discernible borders or other people, although we suspected as much the last time we were here. We were able to find food and water easily and the day seemed to run the same as our world. But the one thing I never figured out about this place is how time functions.” “It is an ageless place, Bruce. You said yourself, twenty years have passed but neither of us have aged a day.” “Yet days pass here, Diana. So how much time has passed in our world? An hour? Twenty years or maybe twice as long?” Diana knew that she was staring at him blankly, unable to speak. They looked at each other in silence for several moments as a terrible understanding passed between them. When she finally found her voice again it sounded foreign to her, “Our loved ones...Steve...Selina...your boys...you wonder if they still live…” Although Bruce looked away, he could not hide the emotion in his voice as he answered her, “What if everyone is gone?” Diana cast her gaze towards the cave floor. She had tried very hard to not think of such things over the years, but now that the idea was in her head she could not unknow it. In fact, it was plausible at the very least that their significant others may be much older now, if they were still living. Steve and Selina didn't lead the safest lives to begin with, after all. They might be gone. Diana knew she was a warrior but she felt lost. She could not imagine how her friend felt at this moment. How difficult must it be for him finally having a chance at happiness within reach only to end up separated from those he loved most...it must be unbearable. When she directed her gaze again towards Bruce, he was still looking away. Even after all they had been through together, over the years, Diana knew that he wasn't comfortable expressing strong emotion in front of people. She felt herself inching closer to Bruce until she was sitting beside him. Then, as if some instinct had taken over, Diana wrapped her arms around his shoulders. At first, it was like embracing a statue, and then she felt him relax. To Diana's surprise, his body turned towards hers and she felt strong arms wrap tightly around her waist. Bruce didn't speak a word, but he didn't need to; the way he was holding on to her in that moment spoke volumes. They had both done what was brave and honorable, coming to this place, and now she feared it had cost them each dearly. Diana closed her eyes and rested her cheek against his. She did not know how long they stayed this way before he released her from the embrace, leaning back slightly to look at her. Bruce was more composed now, his emotions tucked safely behind the neutral expression that he usually wore. Only his eyes betrayed the weariness that he must have felt in that moment, “You said once that maybe it would just be the two of us together in this place for all our lives. Neither of us wanted to believe it at the time.” “I still don't want to believe it,” she replied, softly, “but that was many years ago.” She glanced at the fire. It was burning lower and they would need to feed it soon. In the shadows it cast across the cave she couldn't help but think that Bruce looked too thin but was still as handsome as when they had come to Gehenna. “You know,” she said, throwing another log on the fire, “even without the pointy ears you still don't look so bad.” He rewarded her with a smirk, but expression soon turned more somber. “Promise me something?” he asked her. “Of course,” she replied, and she meant it. In that moment she would have made any vow imaginable if it could improve their current situation.“Promise me that we will both keep fighting,” he said, “and that we will survive this place. That if...when...the Gentle Man opens the gate we will leave this place together.” Diana stared at him silently for a second and then spoke her vow, “We will survive this hell, Bruce. And one day we will leave this place together, I swear it.” He stared at her briefly in silence and then nodded solemnly at her response. “Good...because everyone back home may be fine or they may be gone, but if the gate never opens again they're already lost to us,” the words seemed to come out of his mouth in a rush, and Diana could see that he struggled to remain unemotional, “and it kills me that there's nothing we can do about it. But there isn't. Diana, I don't know what to do to get us out of this…” Diana's heart ached as she took his hand in hers, abruptly halting the apology that he didn't need to make. She smiled sadly at him, “If there was a way, you would have found it, but there isn't one. There is nothing to be done.” She watched him stare down at their interlocked fingers. His momentary agitation seemed to drain from him, and when Bruce spoke again his voice was almost a whisper, “I can't lose you too…” Despite her best efforts, Diana's voice nearly broke when she replied, “What makes you think that you could ever lose me?”_

_And there it was. Diana remembered all of it. Every word spoken that night. Every shared emotion. She could feel the warmth of the fire...his hand in hers...but this moment had already passed. Tears that had been kept tucked away for so long blurred her vision. Would these dreams not leave her in peace?_

Diana's eyes opened to the darkness of her quarters on the Watchtower. On the dresser, her communicator was alerting. She slowly rose from the bed and walked across the room. She was in no mood to speak to anyone at that moment when she placed the communicator to her ear, and it was evident in her voice, “This is Diana…” There was a soft chuckle on the other end of the line. “Hello to you too, princess,” Bruce's voice sounded mildly amused, “having a rough day?” “You could say that,” she replied, the corners of her mouth involuntarily turning up into a smile that she swore he could hear through the line, “but it's getting better.” “Then I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we need to meet in the conference room to discuss what Oracle and I found on the Star Labs mainframe.” The smile that Diana had been wearing only moments earlier vanished. If he was calling a meeting this was something urgent. “It's bad, isn't it?” she asked, already knowing the answer to her own question. His response was all business, “Yes. We're meeting in ten minutes.” “Okay,” she ended the communication feeling more than a little bit conflicted. Diana shed her clothes and donned her armour in the silence of the darkened room. Her sword and shield she left beside the bed. As she straightened her tiara in the mirror, Diana stared down at the lasso of truth on the dresser. Before attaching it to her side she paused. Then, grasping the lasso in her hand she stared resolutely at her reflection. “I am Diana, princess of Themyscira, daughter of Hippolyta, queen of the Amazons.” The lasso glowed brightly in her hand. She smiled and spoke again, “I love Steve Trevor and we are engaged to be married.” The lasso glowed again. She gripped it tighter as she spoke again, “I am NOT in love with Bruce Wayne.” The lasso glowed more brightly this time, and burned her hand. She winced and dropped it, watching it coil gracefully on the floor by her feet. Diana stared at the engagement ring on her finger and then back to her reflection.“This is going to be a problem,” she said to herself, as she picked up the lasso and strapped it to her side. It glowed briefly but did not sear her hand this time. She didn't need the lasso to know that the last statement was true.


	3. CHAPTER 3

The conference room was quiet as the founders of the Justice League sat around the large table. Batman was the last to sit at the head of the table, a large computer screen at his back. On either side, he was flanked by Superman and Wonder Woman. The small part of Bruce's face that could be seen below his cowl was calm as a still lake. Inside he was anything but, although as he addressed the room, his voice was even, “Intelligence gathered from STAR Labs computer system was difficult to sift through. Working with Oracle I was able to uncover a covert medical research program that produced a number of serums, one of which was recently stolen. The chemical breakdown suggests that this particular compound is designed to inhibit the meta-human gene in unspecified ways. As its still in the experimental phase there is no telling what the effects of this will be, but it was designed to be weaponized. I don't need to explain to anyone here how detrimental this could be in the hands of a hostile organization.” The faces that stared back at Bruce were about as grim as he had expected. The room was silent until Superman finally spoke, “Is there any other information that you were able to piece together? If the Legion decides to use this...we need to know what we're looking for.” “There's not much. It appears to have been made fairly stable but in the hands of someone like Luthor or Grodd, who knows what the finished product will be. It can be injected, but the scientists who were working on it noted that aerosol dispersal was just as effective. The experiments utilizing the compound didn't seem to have any lasting negative side effects from what i saw, and the effects of the serum itself are short lived. They appear to be completely resolved within a few hours.” “That's not very long,” Flash said, smiling, “I could deal with being slow for a few hours.” “Yes,” Bruce heard Diana say, a hard edge to her voice that he had rarely heard, “ but you're not considering the tactical application for something like this being used against an enemy.” He turned to look at her, and she continued to speak as her words had surprised Barry into silence. “If I wanted to wage a war against someone, I would first turn the battle to my advantage,” she stated, as if military strategy was the most obvious thing in the world, “So, for example, if I knew that everyone I was fighting could instantly heal their wounds I would have to fight differently. Find their weakness and exploit it. If everyone here lost their powers briefly in daily life it would be no great hardship. But losing something like strength, speed or a healing factor during a battle could be catastrophic. Even moments is long enough for your wounds to become fatal.” “The effects are genetic?” Green Lantern was the next to chime in, “Is there anything in the research that says whether the effects are dependent on how the powers developed?” “No”, Bruce responded, “but i had already considered that there might be a discrepancy in the effects of the serum based on whether powers are genetic or acquired. It only seems to affect human anatomy, though, so any League members who are non- meta humans or from alien worlds shouldn't be impacted. These individuals and those whose powers are of technological, supernatural or non genetic origin will need to be ready. They're the first line of defenSe if there's an attack that leaves those who could be impacted by this injured or unable to fight.” “Magic users should also be immune to this,” Diana noted, “and their assistance may be particularly useful, under the circumstances.” Bruce certainly wasn't a fan of magic, but all things considered, Diana wasn't wrong. Having Zatanna or even someone like Raven on hand, if half the League was suddenly compromised...it could absolutely be useful. “Speak to Zatanna and I will reach out to the Titans,” he responded to her. “ In the meantime,” added Superman, “the priority becomes finding the serum before It can be used against anyone.” The meeting concluded on this note, with the founding members gradually making an exit from the conference room. Diana did so as well, watching through the doorway as Batman handed copies of the information to Superman before moving to exit himself. When Bruce passed through the doorway into hallway he found Diana leaning against the far wall, her arms crossed. Her expression was laced with concern. “That wasn't as terrible as I thought it would be but it certainly isn't good news,” she noted, almost offhandedly when he stopped to stand in front of her. “No it's not,” he replied, mirroring her posture without realizing it, “and if we don't retrieve the serum before it's turned into god knows what… We're just waiting for them to strike.” “Why is this so troubling to you?” She asked, her words full of curiosity, “We have faced so much worse and come through it victorious.” Bruce didn't know what to say without saying too much. How could he tell her that he felt responsible for the robbery; his personal life had been such a mess that he didn't see that there was even a meta-human experiment to rob. He was usually aware of every little project that individuals like Amanda Waller and her associates ran through covert government agencies. All of this had occurred without his knowledge and that meant he was distracted, which was something that fell under Bruce's category of unacceptable. He wanted to believe that it was everything falling apart between him and Selina that was the sole cause of him being off his game. While it was certainly one of the reasons, it wasn't the only one. As much as Bruce didn't want to admit it, he knew that the other big distraction in his life was currently waiting for an explanation from him with her arms crossed. Diana would know if he was lying because she always seemed to know somehow. So, he chose his words carefully because they were the truth (but not all of it), “I didn't know about these experiments and I don't like not knowing. This was happening right under my nose and I missed it.” Diana let her arms fall to her sides. When she spoke, the tone of her voice felt intimate. It was almost as if they weren't standing in a hallway on the Watchtower and were, in fact, somewhere more private, “Why do you do this to yourself, Bruce? You take so much onto your shoulders.” He opened his mouth to speak, but almost as if she anticipated his argument, Diana shook her head at him, “No, please listen. Only the Gods know all. You are a brilliant man and a good one but you cannot anticipate everything. I fear you are your harshest critic when I am not around to remind you to be kind to yourself.” Bruce could conjure no witty comeback. She didn't know how right she was. Diana was kind, and understanding, and it was entirely genuine. He had grown accustomed to having these things in his life every day when they were trapped in the realm. More than that, he had found that having someone who truly understood him and always pushed him to be better made him happy, even amidst the horrors of Gehenna. Now the absence of that...of her…he had missed her more than he wanted to think about, to be honest. Even with the conflict raging within him at the moment and the worry about an impending incident, Bruce couldn't deny that he was glad to see her. It was impossible to suppress the smile that spread across his face,“I guess it's a good thing that I have you to keep me grounded.” “I guess so,” she responded, returning his smile. It was a nice moment that they shared, he thought to himself. Then, of course, the moment passed and he realized how distracted he must be to have missed the obvious. Bruce saw her reach up to tuck a lock of dark hair behind her ear, just as the light glittered off the engagement ring on her finger. He told himself that the realization was in no way correlated with the sinking feeling in both his heart and his stomach as he carefully locked his emotions behind a neutral expression. “Congratulations,” he noted, as he gestured towards the ring on her finger. “Thank you,” she replied, smiling brightly at him, although he could see no joy behind it. There had been so many moments of comfortable silence between them but this was certainly not one of them. “It was unexpected,” she elaborated, “Steve and i are always in different places so i never thought this was where our relationship would go. Then just before I left for the Watchtower he proposed.” “I'm happy for you.” “That means a lot to me, Bruce,” she stared at him intently, her expression serene and a little bit sad. Intrusive thoughts pushed their way to the forefront of his mind. He wanted her to be happy...but she was marrying someone that he had never liked very much. Was there a reason why Steve rubbed him the wrong way? The logical answer was there, of course, but he refused to accept that it was and had always been jealousy. “I need to get back to Gotham,” he said, suddenly desperate to extricate himself from where the conversation might now be heading. She nodded, her expression full of understanding. Bruce did not look back as he made his escape down the hallway. Before he could request a transport down to the cave, his way was suddenly blocked by Green Lantern. Whatever was delaying his exit, he had no patience for it now. “What is it, John? I need to get back to Gotham.” “Kal is about to call everyone on the communicators.You need to come with me to be briefed and then we're all headed to Gotham. There's been an attack.”


	4. CHAPTER 4

As she sat on the bench in the brightly lit hallway of the Watchtower’s medical wing, Diana felt like she had been hit by a truck. When they had responded to the report of a suspicious bombing in Gotham, the knowledge that it might be a trap to lure members of the League out into the open was always discussed. But when it was discovered on traffic camera footage that the bomb had been planted by a familiar face dressed like a snake, it couldn't be ignored. They were well aware that Copperhead associated with The Legion of Doom, but a regular explosive device? Aside from some injuries and property damage, what had the larger plan been? Inciting mass panic was always a possibility but it seemed too simple. Only a half a dozen League members transported down in three teams of two: Superman and Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter and Flash, Batman and herself. The idea being this had been Batman’s, in fact. Should the Legion deploy a version of the serum, at least one member of each team would not be affected. The rest of the members would stay behind as a contingency plan, in case they were needed as support. When Superman scanned the city there were quite a few devices that he found, which were contained or destroyed before they could detonate. It really looked for a short time like the plan might work. Capturing anyone responsible to obtain more information had proved more troublesome, however. Copperhead was long gone by the time they arrived. Grodd had blindsided Flash in one of the rare moments that he was standing still. Diana chuckled a little at what they told her happened next. Super intelligent gorilla or not, Grodd hadn't spotted Superman in the sky above but he certainly caught a glimpse of him on the way down. When they dragged Grodd out of the crater in the road he wasn't dead but he certainly wasn't happy either. Even so, the likelihood of him being cooperative was slim. He would return to prison where he belonged, but the League would be no closer to finding out their plans. Diana thought back to how frustrated she had been. John had spotted Cheetah head in their direction from the air, but they had lost sight of her in the maze of factories that lined the waterfront. Just when it seemed like they should head back, they spotted Cheetah ducking into an abandoned building. Both she and Bruce had been on their guard, of course, as this was an ideal place for an ambush. When they entered the building, however, they were surprised to find it empty. “Something isn't right,” his words echoed in the cavernous space. She barely had time to nod in agreement before they noticed Cheetah staring at them from a catwalk above. Diana had been foolish enough to consider that perhaps she could reason with this enemy who had once been her friend. “Come with us, Barbara,” her words rang up towards the ceiling, “tell us what this is all about and I'm sure we can come to some arrangement. Your life doesn't need to continue down this path.” “What kind of information?” she yelled down at them. Diana had shook her head, nearly exasperated, “The truth. Only the truth. You know I can make you tell me, if I wanted to.” “The lasso?” Cheetah's laugh was bitter and cold, “No need for that, dear. The truth is I'm not about to tell you Luthor's plan…The truth is I will never stop hating you for what happened to me.” The silence in the room was tangible and then she heard it: a strange hissing sound coming from a metal trash can nearby. Diana thought for a second how the gas smelled sweet, and then she felt lightheaded. Everything that happened after occurred so quickly, it seemed like a dream when she thought about it. She hadn't known at the time, but there had also been another device in the trash can. Bruce must have heard it because, without warning, Diana felt the him grab her and pull her out of the way just as the device detonated. They were both thrown across the room with the force of the blast, and she cursed internally as her head made contact with the concrete floor. The searing pain in her left bicep came next, and she was surprised to look down and see blood running down her arm. Bruce was laying on top of her, groaning; the realization dawned on her that he must have attempted to shield her from the blast. Bruce climbed off of her slowly as if he was in pain. His lip was split and bleeding, as he raised himself to stand, offering her his hand to help her up. Diana scanned the room for Cheetah who was long gone. “Are you okay?” he asked her, his face slowly filling with concern as he stared at her arm. “I will be...the gas is inhibiting my healing…” She looked down to see his hand clutching his side. He didn't look well. “You're hurt.” “I'm fine, Diana. It's just a scratch.” The moments that followed would probably be etched into Diana's memory forever. She had been prepared to argue with him for being a child about this; after all, they had tended each other's wounds many times before. Yet she had barely taken a step towards him when she saw him sway on the spot. Diana's enhanced speed was as functional as her healing in that moment, but she was somehow able to catch him in her arms before he hit the ground. Her call for an immediate transport to the Watchtower must have sounded panicked, but it was nothing compared to J'onn’s expression when they arrived on the transport pad. Whatever he had expected, she doubted it was the sight of her on the ground cradling an unconscious Batman, covered not only in his blood but also her own. He was taken immediately into surgery for a bad abdominal wound. Diana had sat numbly through what she was told was several dozen stitches. She had denied wanting pain medication but now, sitting in the hallway outside the surgery/ recovery wing she regretted that decision. Her head ached terribly and the burning sensation that seared through her arm whenever she moved was indescribable. Even hours later, her powers had not yet returned and she felt a wet sensation beneath the sleeve of her shirt that suggested she may be bleeding through her bandages. No matter the level of discomfort, Diana knew that it was nothing compared to the desperate feeling that clawed away at her very insides. How long had it been since they had pulled Bruce from her arms? He had gone from standing and speaking to appearing lifeless in a matter of minutes. The wound, whatever it had been, was sudden and had resulted in a lot of blood loss in a short time. In the many battles that Diana had endured in her lifetime, she had seen her share of wounded soldiers. She knew in her heart that Bruce had never been hers to lose, but it felt like she might lose him all the same, and just the thought of it made it hard for her to breathe. “Diana?” She looked up suddenly to see Superman standing in front of her, thankful that Clark had pulled her from a sea of dark thoughts. “Kal...hi…” He smiled at her but his expression as he eyed her bandages was hard to read. “I have some information about the explosive that detonated in the factory. What you reported when you came in... it seems like you were likely the target of the blast. From what we gathered, the device was very similar to an old land mine but the mechanism is strange and likely custom made. The inhibiting agent in the gas would have made the contents of it lethal if Batman…” Clark’s words trailed off when he saw the pain in Diana’s face at his explanation. “If Batman hadn't risked his life to save mine,” she stated matter of factly. “Yes,” he replied, looking more than a little bit uncomfortable. “Diana, the bomb was full of shrapnel. They purposely put that device in a lead line basin so I couldn't see it through the building.” As Clark sat down beside her, she couldn't help but think he looked somewhat defeated. She leaned her body weight against him and he gave her a tired smile. Her was very dear to her, like the little brother she'd always wanted but never had, growing up on an island of only warrior women, after all. “What i don't understand is why they would target you specifically, Diana. You said this was Luthor's plan. He's tried to kill me so many times over the years. Why attempt this now?” She shrugged, “To destabilize the League maybe? To hurt you by going through your friends? They seemed to know where I would be and who I would be with.” He laughed softly, “Honestly, it wouldn't have taken a genius to figure out who you would be with, Diana. You guys somehow always manage to pair up together on missions.” She shrugged, “We just work well together...Clark?” “Yeah?” “When will we know how everything went with the surgery?” “I don't know,” he admitted, glancing down the empty hallway and then back at her, “but I'm sure we have some time for me to treat you to a free cup of coffee and some fresh bandages.” “That sounds great actually,” she stood slowly, trying to avoid the dizziness that apparently followed a mild concussion. They walked side by side in silence for a few minutes before a thought suddenly occurred to Diana, and she stopped short. “Did anyone think to contact Selina?” To her surprise, Clark looked at her like perhaps her head injury was worse than they all had suspected. “No...why would I do that?” “I just thought that she might want to know what happened to her husband. Why are you looking at me like I'm insane?” “I'm sorry but I thought you knew,” he responded, looking almost embarrassed. “There was never a wedding. She and Bruce haven't been together for months.”


	5. CHAPTER 5

The patient rooms in the Watchtower’s medical wing were cool but comfortable. As Diana sat in a chair by Bruce's bedside, watching him sleep and listening to the steady sounds of the monitors, she told herself that Clark's revelation had changed nothing. But amidst the conflicting emotions that swirled through her at the moment, she wondered if that was true. She had been overcome with happiness and relief that Bruce had come through the surgery okay, despite losing a lot of blood. The shrapnel that had ripped through his abdomen has somehow missed vital organs, thanks to some internal scar tissue that her friend had acquired over years of fighting against the tide of crime in Gotham. He would need to rest and actually allow his body to heal this time, but thankfully he would be well enough to argue with her very soon over why he should listen to his doctors and remain in bed. Despite the exhaustion that Diana felt (now that her stress induced adrenaline surge had passed) she was resolved to be here when Bruce woke up from whatever sedative he'd been given. She didn't know why he had neglected to tell her about his split from Selina or what had changed between them after their return from the realm but whatever rift had occurred in their friendship, Diana swore to herself that it would be mended. All would again be well between them. It had to be.

********************

At first, all that Bruce became aware of was darkness. Then slowly, as if one by one someone was flicking switches to turn his senses on, he began to drift towards consciousness. The sound of a heart monitor and the soft glow of overhead lighting gradually came into focus. When Bruce finally opened his eyes he was reasonably surprised to find himself in what appeared to be a hospital room. There was an IV line in his arm, and he was hooked up to a variety of monitors. The next sensation that his body informed him of, however, was pain and lots of it. Based on how hard it was to focus on anything, they had likely given him medication but it wasn't completely managing the situation. He'd had worse, of course; hell, Bruce knew that his body was practically a roadmap of scars, but it didn't exactly make his current state of being fun, either. He tried to sit up but was hit with a fresh wave of pain and sunk back into the bed. The monitors beeped wildly. “Oh Hera, Bruce, what on Earth do you think you are doing?” the voice from his bedside chastised him. He turned his gaze towards the voice to see Diana rising from the chair at his bedside, rubbing the sleep from her eyes; his best guess was that the sound of the monitors woken her suddenly. For a second, Bruce thought that this might be a dream. After all, why would she be here with him now? He had dreamed about her so much since they had returned from Gehenna that it was more than plausible. Perhaps this was just his mind giving him a balm to soothe his spirit after what seemed to be a pretty serious injury. Diana moved to sit on the edge of the bed. All at once, he knew that this was not a product of his mind, because he would never want to see her this way. A bright purple bruise had bloomed along one of her cheekbones, but the thing that he could not take his eyes off was the bandage on her arm that was dark with dried blood. “You can't get out of bed,” she said more gently this time, “you just came out of surgery a few hours ago.” Bruce felt where his lip must have split when he smiled at her weakly. “I know that now,” he replied, seriously rethinking any idea he'd had before that involved moving around, “but I'm still a bit fuzzy...and I'm really having a hard time remembering what happened after the explosion.” He saw the emotion that filled her expression at his request for an explanation. Whatever had happened to them must have been bad because even the prospect of recounting it to him seemed to upset her. “What happened”, she said slowly, trying her best to calmly describe the events of that day, “was that you heard the bomb before I did and pulled me out of the way of the explosion. As angry as I was and still am with you, I am also aware that with how quickly the gas from that canister suppressed my healing abilities, I would certainly be dead now if you had not put yourself in harm's way for my sake.” His eyes followed the path of her hand as it moved across the bedspread, finally coming to rest on top of his. He stared up into her eyes that shone a bit too brightly with tears that she refused to let fall. In the dim light of the hospital room he thought that this woman, bruised and bloody, was possibly the most beautiful thing he would ever see in his lifetime. The thought of what might have happened if he had hesitated in that factory chilled him. An image of her dead tried to push its way into his mind until he was finally able to will it away. He thought that they must have sat like that for a long time just staring at each other in silence with his hand in hers. It reminded him of the time they had spent together in the realm; sometimes it seemed that they didn't even need to speak to understand each other. Bruce must have started to nod off, because her voice shocked him awake, “I can go if you want to get some sleep.” “No...I'm not tired,” he tried to argue with her, but it was hardly convincing. Diana shot him an incredulous look, leaning back in her chair. “Honestly, you remind me of a child trying to fight his bedtime.” He normally would have had a witty comeback for this, but thinking clearly was more difficult than Bruce had hoped. Internally, he cursed the need for whatever medication he was being given. “Sorry, i'm probably not the greatest company right now….and I hate hospitals.” “I am aware of this, Bruce, and if you need to complain all day, that is fine. But you will remain in this bed long enough to get well even if I must hold you down myself.” If the image that appeared in his mind at her words was any indication, Bruce knew that his usual level of self-control was greatly diminished. He felt his cheeks flush warmly at the thought of her straddling him, and prayed she hadn't noticed. Logically, he knew that he should ask her to go. Not just because he needed to rest but because in his weakened state he was liable to make any number of confessions that would only complicate their relationship further. The sensible thing was definitely for her to leave, but for the first time in as long as he could recall, Bruce had no desire to be sensible. He knew it was selfish but even if it was just for a little while, she was here with him now. “If I promise to behave myself, will you stay?” he asked, hoping that voice did not betray how badly he wanted her to remain with him. “I suppose,” she replied, stretching, “but I'm still not a hundred percent, myself. I can't sit in that chair all night with the way my back feels right now.” Diana scanned the room for a more comfortable seat and then moved closer to come sit beside him on the bed. Bruce cast her a sidelong glance, as she leaned back against the headrest. Aside from when he had practically tackled her to the ground earlier that day, they hadn't physically been this close in some time. Now, she had managed to somehow fit herself effortlessly into a small corner of the hospital bed and was lightly pressed against his uninjured side. How many nights had they lay beside each other like this in Gehenna? He had told himself, at first, that it was for warmth or to better protect each other in the event of an attack, while they slept. And then he had awoken one night to find that they were not sleeping back to back on the cave floor, as they typically did; instead, he was laying behind her, his stomach pressed against her back, his arm around her. For a moment he had been surprised. He was not affectionate with women in this way, with the exception of Selina, and even in those instances it was usually after they had made love. Yet, in that desolate place when his guard should have been the highest, it had somehow come down, and letting Diana get that close...it felt right. It still did. “I must say, I can see why someone could get bored in the hospital,” Diana noted, pulling him away from his thoughts, “There is not much to do. Shall I find something for us to watch on television?” Bruce nodded in agreement. He didn't really watch tv, but considering that the other option for passing the time was having a potentially too candid conversation with the goddess at his side, he was grateful for it. She had barely started to search through the channels when his eyelids began to grow heavy.

_The afternoon sun peeked through the light blocking curtains like an uninvited guest. Bruce squinted against it's intrusion into the otherwise darkened bedroom. He had a splitting headache and didn't remember coming home, but his bed had never felt so comfortable. Still, something in his brain was saying that this couldn't be right. Vague memories of a hospital room came to him, but they seemed hazy like something from a dream. The feeling of weight shifting on the mattress alerted him that he was not alone, and for a second Bruce froze completely, his eyes drifting to the other side of the bed as a face became visible. In the near darkness he saw her raven hair spread out across the pillowcase. Long lashes fluttered as two warm brown eyes opened and slowly focused, gazing into his own with such love that Bruce almost forgot to breathe. Diana's voice still sounded sleepy as she rolled onto her back and cast a glance at the bedside clock, “My gods, did we really sleep that late?” She rolled back towards him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Diana leaned back to smile at him, but her expression slowly changed to one of concern. He realized that he must have looked as confused as he felt. “Bruce...are you okay?” she reached up to cup his face in her palm, lightly stroking his jaw with the pad of her thumb, “You're staring at me like you haven't seen me in months.” Bruce was about to say that he hadn't when she withdrew her hand and he saw the ring: not the simple gold and diamond engagement ring that Steve had given her but a platinum wedding band set with rows of brilliant stones. He risked a glance down at his own hand and was shocked to see that he was wearing a simpler but obviously matching wedding band. As Bruce processed this sudden realization, Diana leaned in towards him again. Her face was still lined with worry, and her next kiss more insistent as she pressed against him. His entire body yielded to her touch as if by instinct. Bruce didn't want to think about anything...not the unpleasant memories that were trying to make themselves known...not the nagging feeling that something was wrong. Her lips parted for him as he kissed her more deeply, the feeling of her fingers running through his hair sending shivers down his spine. When they eventually broke the kiss, Bruce couldn't help but smile at the fact that they were both somewhat breathless. “Happy to see that I could improve your mood some,” she beamed back at him. “Can I tell you something strange?” he asked, his arms still around her waist. “Of course,” Diana replied, “you can tell me anything, and I'm really good with strange.” Bruce took a breath, unsure of how to explain everything in his head at the moment, “It was so odd this morning. I feel like I'm waking up from a bad dream. A dream where my life is a mess and we're not together. Being with you here...this is what I want. But then I think that maybe this life is the part that isn't real and I'm afraid that I'm just going crazy. ” She nodded slowly as if to process everything that was said, and then simply replied, “You are not going crazy. You were pushing yourself too much with this case that we just wrapped up, but now it's done. And honestly, I think you may have hit your head harder that you let on during that fight last night. I'm going to call Dr. Thompkins when we go downstairs. She should definitely check you out.” Bruce nodded, a tentative smile threatening to form on his face. He didn't know what he'd done in his lifetime that he was worthy of her love, but the fact that she had agreed to be his was nothing short of a miracle. “Thank you,” he said, unprepared for how much the simple act of her taking care of him would mean to him. Diana had always been there when he needed her; he felt like it had taken him a lifetime to see the truth and realize what she meant to him. He had been very foolish for a long time. “That's very sweet but there's no need to thank me for making sure you don't have a concussion, Bruce. You're my husband and I love you.” The sound the words he hadn't realized he'd needed to hear falling from her lips filled him with a warmth that he had all but forgotten. “I love you too,” he replied without the slightest trepidation. Bruce had been wary of getting too close to romantic partners in the past but this was different; being with Diana was like coming home after being gone for what felt like a lifetime. He leaned in to kiss her again, beginning with her lips and then slowly charting a course down her neck. “I suppose the doctor can wait…it's not so late in the day...” she practically breathed the words, closing her eyes and leaning in to him. For some reason, Bruce wondered what time it actually was. Such a silly thing to get distracted with at the moment, but he happened to glance at the clock on the nightstand. He expected to see the time and instead only saw a jumble of characters. His instincts had been telling him all along that something was wrong but he didn't want to believe it. This was the life he wanted, and for a few brief moments he had been genuinely happy. Diana was still in his arms but he had stopped kissing her. Bruce knew that this was a dream now and soon it would all slip away, returning him to a bitter reality where he was alone and she was in love with someone else. And although it had never been real, the familiar pain of losing someone he loved filled him all the same. He tried to hold onto the moment, to memorize the way she felt. That's all he would be left with in the end. He closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair. There were so many things that he wanted to tell her but now there was no time. “Diana,” he whispered, his throat tight with the misery that threatened to swallow him whole, “please don't leave me.” Her voice was a distant echo filled love and sadness as the word around them began to fade into blackness, “I won't. I promise…” That was the last thing that Bruce remembered before he drifted into an otherwise dreamless slumber._


	6. CHAPTER 6

It was absolutely no surprise to Diana the Bruce drifted off to sleep not long after her offer to find something on television to keep them entertained. Between the physical trauma his body had endured and the medication he was being given, she was content to lay on the bed and watch competitive cooking shows while the sound of Bruce's slow, even breathing filled her ears. Her enhanced hearing seemed to be returned, as was her healing ability and Diana was overjoyed to remove the itchy bandage from her bicep. There was barely a faint pink line where the gash had previously been. Taking a shower to wash away all of the blood and grime from her body would be glorious, but it could wait. After all, Diana had promised her friend that she would stay. When J'onn had come by to check Bruce's vitals she had asked about the probability of turning off some of the louder machines, so they both could get some rest. As Bruce seemed to be stable, J'onn had been agreeable to her suggestion and now the room was blessedly quiet. Diana watched the show that was playing with a mixture of curiosity and disgust as the competitors were forced to use bizarre ingredients from a mysterious basket to make a culinary masterpiece. One chef was attempting to create an appetizer incorporating organ meat and Halloween candy. “That is barely even food…” she muttered to herself. Beside her there was, of course, no reaction either way. And as much as Diana had wanted to talk to Bruce, she was glad that he was getting the rest his body needed to recover. She glanced over at the man beside her. There were some nights in Gehenna when the sounds of approaching armies in the distance had woken her, and vigilant about a possible attack she dared not sleep. During such nights she had often sat by the fire, thinking of the world they'd left behind. Sometimes she would watch Bruce sleep; she'd never ceased to be amazed at how calm and untroubled he looked during those times, and wondered what he must have been like long before the Justice League or even the start of his mission to protect Gotham. Bruce had sometimes spoken of the past, during their years in the realm...the time before the night when he had been so forcibly confronted by the evil that lived in men's hearts. Diana had learned of this as well, when she had come to this world she now called her home, and experienced firsthand the horrors of war. But she had been a young woman when her innocence was lost, while he had been but a child. Still, they had both stared into that same abyss and it was an experience very few people in either of their lives could understand. So while becoming friends with Clark had been as easy as breathing, Bruce's trust had been far more difficult to gain. She hadn't gone out of her way to do so, mind you, only been herself: an honest and true friend who didn't judge and was there when needed or things got bad. Sometimes things had gotten bad, over the years. Their friends and family who fought alongside them sometimes did not make it through the fight, which was a bitter pill to swallow. She didn't know when it had happened, but one day it occurred to Diana that this mortal man, brilliant and driven, stubborn to a fault, had become one of the most important people in her life. Their friendship was a constant, like the North star in the sky, guiding sailors safely home. In her heart, Diana knew that no matter what happened in the future, the bond they shared was not one that could be easily broken. She stared back to the television, cringing inside when the host announced they were entering the dessert round. Bruce shifted on the mattress beside her, mumbling something in his sleep that she could not decipher. His previously serene expression was lined with tension, as if he was in pain. She turned towards the doorway, considering whether she should call for help when she heard Bruce's voice more clearly. “Diana,” his voice was a whisper, every syllable filled with a sadness that made her heart ache, “please don't leave me.” She turned in the small space that she occupied on his bed, to face him, her mind reeling with intrusive thoughts. The most prominent of these was a single question: was it possible that Bruce had feelings for her beyond friendship? Diana knew that she should not listen to the voice inside that told her to move closer. Instead, she simply leaned towards him and whispered what was in her heart, “I won't. I promise...” As she lay in the stillness of his hospital room, Diana noticed how his face gradually seemed to relax after her words. This was, of course, a coincidence (she told herself as sleep began to call to her, as well); after all, it wasn't like he could hear her. Those words were a truth spoken only for herself.

**********************

The room was so quiet as Bruce reentered the waking world. He briefly considered that despite agreeing to stay with him, Diana may have also needed to rest and returned to her room on the Watchtower. The sound of water running emanating from the bathroom alerted him that he was likely mistaken because someone was using the shower. A short time later she emerged in clean clothes, drying her damp hair with a fluffy looking towel. “You certainly made yourself at home.” “Good morning to you too, Bruce. I needed a shower, and I didn't think you'd mind. You have been asleep for some time now.” He looked around the room and then spied a clock. The time confirmed that he'd been unconscious for nearly twelve hours, and it had certainly done him some good. Physically, the pain seemed to have lessened enough for him to move around but likely not leave the bed. As for the rest of him, well that was another story altogether. Memories of Bruce's dream began to gradually come back to him, and with them a sadness that he could neither describe nor explain. He had always been a logical person; both logic and reason told him that it was ridiculous to feel such grief at something that was never real to begin with, but these principles that he had come to rely on for his very survival seemed to abandon him. “Are you okay?” she asked, sitting down in the chair beside him, “You were very restless last night.” “I'm fine. Just some unusual dreams. One of the many fun side effects of painkillers.” She nodded as if to acknowledge this statement, “I hope it wasn't too unpleasant.” Bruce tried very hard not to think about his dream, as it was something he most certainly did not want to discuss with anyone (especially her). “I honestly don't remember much,” he lied, and then adeptly switching topics, “By the way, where did you sleep in here?” He looked around the hospital room, noting no signs that someone had brought in a cot. She gestured with her hand to the area where she'd been sitting the night before, “It was surprisingly comfortable. Either that or I was just exhausted.” Bruce must have been silent for a few seconds as he processed this. To his surprise, Diana was laughing. “Oh, Bruce...you should see your face. I promise that I behaved myself.” Bruce scolded himself internally for not having more control of his affect. The realization that she'd slept beside him in his hospital bed had surprised him greatly, but that was no excuse. He locked all of those thoughts and feelings away, and when he looked back at her, the smirk Bruce wore was full of mischief. “I don't know, Princess. I hardly think that your fiance would approve.” “Perhaps not, though this is hardly the first time such a thing has happened,” she replied, matter of factly, “Besides, what I do is not up to him.” Vaguely it occurred to Bruce that he did not, in fact, know what kind of man Steve Trevor was. A decent one, he imagined, if Diana had agreed to marry him. All the same, God help him if he ever tried to fit Diana into the role of a traditional wife. Not that Bruce was overly fond of the idea of her getting married, to begin with. “Any idea when I can get out of here?” he asked her, shifting in his bed as he attempted to banish this previous train of thought from his mind. “I'm not sure. J'onn should be in later see how you're doing soon, so I think he might have a better idea.” 

*******************  
Time passed on the Watchtower, as it is inclined to do. Diana was happy to see that Bruce was on the mend; his increasing restlessness to leave the hospital and return to Gotham was definitely a good sign. If he continued to show improvement, it was likely that his wish would become a reality in a few days. Diana couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment that their time together was drawing to a close. She had visited Bruce often during his recovery, and they had fallen back into the same easy rhythm that was reminiscent of the years they spent together in Gehenna. While she regretted the circumstances that brought about the need for his brief confinement, Diana was grateful for the time they had spent together. When she was not visiting her impatient friend, she was keeping Flash from visiting (Bruce had made a point to mention that he was in no mood to be cheered up by Barry), and assisting Clark and Victor in apprehending the members of the Legion of Doom. Green Arrow was tracking down some possible leads regarding the device that had detonated in the factory, but so far he had hit only dead ends. Everyone had survived the attack but now that he was no longer focused on the well being of his best friends, Superman was angry in a way she had rarely seen. Luthor was slipping through their fingers again, and they were no closer to finding him or the serum. Clark's usual calm demeanor was beyond frazzled. She could see in his face the thing that she thought all warriors must fear: being so strong and yet unable to protect your own. Perhaps this was Luthor's intention all along but if it was, Diana thought he may live to regret it. On one occasion, Diana thought Clark might put his fist through one of the computer monitors. Mr. Terrific had been working alongside her when it happened. “Man…” he mumbled, shaking his head but never looking up from his computer, “and people say that Batman is scary.” Diana only sighed and shook her head. Worry hung as heavily on her as her winter cloak. She needed to talk to Clark but right now she feared that chat would not be well received. He was upset and angry, and blamed himself for not seeing the bomb. Although they discovered early on that the bin had been lead lined to prevent such an occurrence, this fact did nothing to assuage his guilt. Perhaps, she thought, speaking to Bruce might help her to solve the problem for herself. Diana was halfway down the hallway of the medical wing when she saw J'onn, walking towards her taking notes on a tablet. “How is our patient doing today?” she asked, flashing the Martian Manhunter a warm smile. J'onn looked up from his tablet, a look of embarrassed surprise filling his face. “I'm sorry, Diana. I thought you knew. He was released. He transported to Gotham earlier this afternoon.” Diana felt her previous worry dissipate, and annoyance take its place. When had Bruce decided to return to being so secretive about his life? She would speak with him about this soon, but there were more pressing matters to address first. No matter how she felt about anything, Diana was Wonder Woman first and foremost, and right now the Justice League needed her full attention.


	7. CHAPTER 7

It had been over a week since Bruce made his escape from the Watchtower. Leaving without so much as a word to anyone after everything that happened hadn't exactly been his finest hour, but it was necessary. The more time that Bruce spent recovering there, the more he felt the careful control that he always had over his emotions slipping. At first he blamed it on the pain medication filling his head with lucid dreams and dulling his senses, but even when it was no longer needed his feelings for Diana had not dissipated… if anything, they only seemed to grow stronger over time. Once his condition was deemed stable she had, of course, returned to the mission of tracking down the Legion of Doom, but also made it a priority to visit him often. Other members of the League visited him as well, but it was Diana that Bruce found himself looking forward to seeing every day. So the more he recovered and began to feel like himself, the stronger the argument against this current indulgence became. If Bruce was very honest with himself, he had likely fallen in love with Diana a long time ago, maybe even before they went to Gehenna. They had fought at each other's side in countless dire situations. He had come to respect and depend on her, more so than anyone else. Bruce didn't always have the easiest time with friendships, yet becoming close friends with her happened so naturally. It would be a lie to say that there had never been an attraction between them, and it definitely resurfaced during their years in the realm. They had flirted with each other countless times, but whenever the potential of dating was discussed, both of them always seemed to come to the conclusion that they were better as friends. Now, whenever he thought about these missed opportunities, all that Bruce felt was regret. He wanted to believe that the door was not closed forever on the life he had seen in his dreams, but he was also a realist. The way that she had cared for him when he was injured was because of their friendship and nothing more. His instincts, of course told him otherwise but maybe he couldn't trust them around her anymore. Whenever they were alone together he swore there was something between them, but that couldn't be true. After all, if there was, she wouldn't be about to marry someone else.

 

No...the more he thought about it, the more justified Bruce felt in leaving the way he did. He returned to Gotham to find that Nightwing had kept his city well in order, which was good. While Bruce was recovering nicely he wasn't exactly in fighting shape just yet. When he was a younger man, he would've thrown himself back into the fray regardless. Now, in his forties, he didn't bounce back the way he used to. It took more effort to stay in peak physical condition and his body had taken a beating over the years. So while Bruce had no intention of retiring any time soon, he did need to be smart and put away some of the recklessness of youth. A thought popped into his head out of nowhere that this was the age by which most men had already settled down. Bruce leaned back in the desk chair as the computers in what had been dubbed “The bat cave” cast their glow across his tired face. He didn't want to think about any of that now. Not the life he almost had with Selina or the one he would never have with Diana. Not the mistakes he had made in his relationships which were too numerous to count. The focus was his mission to protect Gotham and it would always be his priority as Batman. Bruce had once hoped he could find someone to share a life with that might understand this, but after Selina left he realized this was just another fantasy. Maybe other people found that kind of happiness, but Bruce knew now this might be something that would always be out of his reach. And yet a foolish part of him still held out hope that it might not be true. Still, what were the odds of the perfect woman showing up on his doorstep? 

 

The ringing of the intercom phone beside him broke Bruce's train of thought. He was in no mood to deal with anything or anyone. “Yes, Alfred?” “Ms. Diana is here to see you. She's waiting in the foyer.” Bruce was momentarily speechless and then quickly replied, “Okay. I'll be there shortly.” He heard the click of the line being hung up and replaced the receiver in its cradle, mind reeling with possible reasons for her visit. As he made his way up the stairs to the main floor, he expected to see Diana dressed in her warrior garb, no doubt prepared to lay into him for sneaking out of the Watchtower like a thief in the night. Yet, imagine his surprise when he saw her standing in his foyer dressed in jeans and a tee shirt with a large duffel bag near her feet. He approached her slowly, hands in his pockets. “Are you moving in and no one told me?” he joked, earning a small smile to his surprise. “Would I not be welcome now? I've stayed here before, after all.” Bruce just shrugged, “There's no one here who would object.” The smile slowly faded from her face, “It's a kind offer but I can't stay. I'm leaving, and I wanted to see you before I went to the airport.” He tried his best, but Bruce could not deny the sinking feeling that filled him at her words.

 

_ I'm leaving _

 

“I thought you were working to track down the Legion,” he stated evenly, attempting to keep emotion out of his voice. She only shook her head, “All dead ends right now. If something changes I know Clark or Victor will be in touch. Anyway, I have a life waiting for me. I just wanted to see how you were feeling, and to say goodbye. Unless there was some reason why I should stay…?” He knew that he imagined the pleading look in her brown eyes when she said it. But though it was likely the product of his imagination, somewhere deep inside, there was a part of Bruce that wanted to confess his feelings and beg her to stay with him; the logical part of him, however, bade the other to be silent. “No reason comes to mind,” he replied, the words leaving a bitter taste in his mouth, “and I'm okay. Really.” “Good. Well, there's a car waiting for me outside. The transporters are great but I thought I would travel like regular people this time.” Bruce felt himself nodding, as she approached and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. He returned it without thinking, overwhelmed by the feeling that he was finally losing her for good. This was absurd, of course, since she was never his to lose. Bruce perceived the rest of the exchange numbly, as if in a dream. They said their goodbyes and she walked out his door to the waiting car. As the door shut behind her, the reality of the situation hit Bruce with full force. Becoming friends with Diana had been easy. Falling for her had been as effortless as breathing. Letting her go would be nearly impossible.


	8. CHAPTER 8

The soothing voice of the flight attendant over the loudspeaker informed the passengers that Air France flight 690 was making its descent. They would soon be arriving in Paris. Through the window of the first class cabin, Diana could see the lights of the city below calling her home. Yet, for the first time in her life, the sight held no joy. She chose to fly instead of utilizing the Justice League transporter because she needed time to think, and sadly all of her thoughts brought her to the same conclusion. Diana now knew what she had to do. By the time she reached her apartment, Diana felt like she had donned a completely different kind of armor. “Hello?” she heard Steve's voice call from the bedroom as she walked through the front door, closing it gently behind her. Diana dropped her bag by the front door. “It's just me.” To her surprise he walked out into the living room dragging a small rolling suitcase behind him, “Hey, you're back. How did everything go?” She shook her head, “We managed to stop a large scale attack but they escaped...are you going somewhere?” “Yeah,” he responded without missing a beat, “my team may have finally tracked down someone of interest in the weapons ring we've been investigating, but our informant seems to think he might skip the country soon. If he goes somewhere we can't extradite from, we're going to lose him. I have to be ready to move at a moment's notice, pretty much.” Diana exhaled deeply as the anxiety rose within her. He was going out on a mission of his own for who knew how long. She couldn't wait to say what needed to be said. It had to be now.

 

“Steve…” she said, sitting down on the couch nearby, “I know how important this is to you, but I need you to stay for a few minutes. I don't know how long you will be gone and we need to speak before you go.” The somber tone of her voice made him pause, and although he was practically halfway out the door he found himself moving to sit beside her. Something was very wrong, he could feel it. Steve reached for her hand and for the first time in their life together, she pulled away from him. He saw the tears in her eyes, and although he was not a man that often worried, worry filled him all the same. “Diana, what's wrong. Did something happen that you're not telling me?” She nodded, and began to speak, “ I haven't been completely honest with you or myself since I came back from the realm. At first I downplayed it so as not to worry you. But I am so greatly changed from my time there that I barely recognize the person I have become.” “How can that be? I mean you told me that time was different there…” Steve recalled his younger days of being a soldier: how different he was when he returned to his family after several back to back tours of duty, and it was like a light bulb went off in his head. “Diana...how long were you fighting there?” “In this world it was less than a day. In Gehenna? We estimated nearly forty years passed.” When she looked into his face, Diana thought Steve looked like he had been slapped. The mask of shock he wore was unmistakable. He was speechless, so she continued to tell her story. “We fought back the enemies that threatened this world but almost four decades of war… I wanted to come back to you every day but we were trapped there, unable to return.” “How did you survive? I can't even imagine.” “Honestly, I may have survived regardless but I doubt there would have been anything left of who I was before to bring home. No, I think it was because I wasn't alone. Fighting beside a friend...I remembered who I was and what I was trying to protect. In that way I suppose Bruce and I saved each other.” “Thank god for that. And I know how hard it is to get back to your life after years of war, but you survived it, no matter how awful. Now we have a chance at a really great life together.” “I know that, which is why this is so hard. Because I do love you, and you deserve someone who can give you that life...but that woman isn't me,” Diana could no longer keep her voice from breaking when she spoke. The tears she had long denied herself burned her cheeks as she removed the engagement ring from her finger and placed in Steve's hand. She had never left anyone like this before, and it was killing her to hurt him this way but she couldn't live a lie. He really did deserve so much more. “I don't understand…” Steve's voice was hurt and confused as he stared at the engagement ring in his palm. When he looked up at her, Steve saw the change in her for the first time. Maybe she was right and it had been there since her return, and blinded by his feelings for her, he hadn't wanted to see. When she looked at him now, the adoration for him that had once filled her eyes was gone. He believed that she still cared for him, but the painful realization was that this amazing woman who had nearly become his wife was no longer in love with him. “I'll send for the rest of my things when I get back,” Steve said, after a long pause. His voice sounded lifeless, even to him. “No,” she replied, matter of factly, “This is your apartment. Anyway, I think that i need a fresh start.” Diana embraced him as they said goodbye and then watched Steve Trevor walk through the apartment door and out of her life. She would sleep in the apartment that night and begin packing the next day. Perhaps she would call Clark or Lois and see if they could help her find a new place to live. A million thoughts about how her life had changed swirled through Diana's mind as she finally lay down alone in her bed. Right before she succumbed to sleep, Diana thought of Steve who had loved her dearly and whom she had let go. But instead of feeling grief or sadness, she only felt relief. She wondered, vaguely, what that said about her but she knew one thing for certain. It was better to be true to herself than pretend at life, even if it meant being alone.

 


	9. CHAPTER 9

Autumn had come to Metropolis in earnest. Sitting in an outdoor cafe enjoying her late morning coffee before work, Diana was grateful that she barely felt the chill. Only yesterday it had seemed like summer, but she knew better than anyone how quickly everything can change. She was glancing down at her phone, reading an email when a familiar voice reached her ears. “Excuse me, is this seat taken?” Diana smiled, not looking up, “You are welcome to sit, although I am curious what's so important that you're awake this early in the morning?” “You know, some would hardly call it early,” the rich baritone voice teased, as her newfound company sat down, “It's nearly noon.” Diana’s eyes met his as she looked up to give her full attention to the conversation. “Some people  _ would _ , but they don't keep your late hours, Bruce.” He chuckled, unbuttoning his suit jacket and leaning back as comfortably as anyone could in the metal cafe chair. As a waitress passed by he ordered a black coffee and returned to their conversation as if there had never been a pause. “We may have found the man who will lead us to Luthor,” he stated, adding sugar to the coffee that now appeared in front of him, as if by magic. She took a sip of her own steaming cup and gently placed it down on the table, “That's a good reason. Besides, I knew you didn't text me to meet suddenly because you missed me.” She had said it playfully but his response was anything but. “How do you know that I didn't?”  Diana's must have appeared shocked by this statement because, to her surprise Bruce actually laughed. “We were together every day for a very long time, Diana. I'm definitely a creature of habit and I got used to that being part of my life. Since we've returned, we barely speak anymore. So, yes. I've missed you.” Bruce felt some measure of anxiety at speaking so candidly, but it soon faded as he watched the soft smile that spread across Diana's face. “I've missed you too,” she said, then as if redirecting herself back to the task at hand, “Now, tell me about what the League found.” 

 

Bruce produced a small electronic device from inside his suit jacket, tapped the screen a few times and then placed it on the table. Diana glanced down to see the photograph of a well dressed man no older than twenty five years old. To Diana he practically looked like a child. “Him? That's the man who is going to lead us to Luthor? He hardly looks like a criminal mastermind.” Bruce nodded in consideration, his expression serious, “When it was presented to Grodd that perhaps we should return him to his own people to stand trial, he became a bit more cooperative. He didn't provide information about the serum but he did give up this man, Michael Dispoto. Although he's fairly young, Dispoto has made something of a reputation for himself as an arms dealer and a smuggler. There's good intelligence that he's an up and comer in the criminal underworld, and he's notoriously hard to locate. Fortunately he has a soft spot for the arts. He's going to be in town next week for the charity event at the Metropolis Museum. Grodd seemed to think he might be meeting with Luthor one last time after the gala, before leaving the country altogether.” “And if we know where he will be, we can track him from there.” “Exactly. The best way to ensure we don't lose sight of him would be to physically have several sets of eyes on him during the party as well as a member of the League posing as a valet. That way we can also plant a tracking device in his car. Of course, having the assistance of someone like the museum director would be extremely helpful.” Bruce eyed her knowingly. She chuckled, taking another sip of her coffee, “How long have you known?” “Not long. I went to contact the director on behalf of the League. I thought that for the safety of everyone at the gala and the efficiency of the mission, working with their cooperation would be preferable. Imagine my surprise when I discovered it was  _ you _ .” “Well I am uniquely qualified to authenticate and manage antiquities and art from the ancient world. I worked in the field years ago, in Paris, and I enjoyed it.” “A museum in Paris I could picture, but Metropolis... How is Steve enjoying double dates with Lois and Clark?” Diana thought there was something in his voice that sounded almost smug, but perhaps she only imagined it. “I wouldn't know,” she replied, not expecting the expression of surprise that greeted her statement, “Things between us ended months ago. That's why I moved here, to be closer to friends and the League.” “I'm sorry,” Bruce stated genuinely, “I had no idea.” For a moment, neither of them spoke. Bruce struggled to process this new information. Diana had been in Metropolis for months and he hadn't known. What had happened to alter her plans so much from when they last spoke? “You know, I understand that you don't have to tell me everything,” he noted, breaking the silence, “because some things are not my business. It's just, after everything we've been through over the years, I didn't expect to find out that one of my best friends’ lives had changed dramatically from a Google search.” “You're really not one to talk, Bruce,” she replied, sounding slightly exasperated. “What exactly does that mean?” “What it means, is that you're absolutely right. We don't communicate very well, anymore. If we did, I wouldn't have asked Clark to get in touch with Selina when you were in surgery only to be told that you were no longer together. Or wasn't that significant enough to mention?” 

Diana knew the words had hit a nerve when she was met with the stoic expression of the Batman, but she couldn't keep her feelings to herself anymore. Diana had been hurt when she discovered that he was keeping something so important from her, and even if she hadn't been, the fact of the matter is that he was being something of a hypocrite. She waited for a response from him but it didn't come. “If I'm out of line you can certainly tell me so,” Diana said, finally, “but I've been wondering for some time what I did that you no longer trust me with such things. I should have told you that this was troubling me sooner. I should have said many things that I did not.” After a few minutes, the emotionless mask that he wore slipped away and all that Diana could think was that Bruce truly looked tired. “One day, I promise that I will tell you what happened and why I didn't say anything about it,” he responded, crossing his arms in front of himself, “but right now, I can't.” Diana knew he spoke the truth, but it didn't make the feeling of uneasiness inside of her dissipate in the slightest. Bruce had been a much younger man when they began working together, so many years ago. She often wondered, in those early days, if gaining his trust and friendship would be the uphill battle that it appeared to be. Their relationship had been like an odd dance when she tried to get close enough to learn about the man behind the mask: one step forward, two steps back. She discovered his secret identity by accident, in fact, and at the time he naturally denied it. As time passed,  however, life and missions put them into many situations where they were forced to depend on each other for survival. Even he couldn't deny the way they fought together was seamless, like they had trained together their whole lives, but it extended to other areas as well. They just seemed to work better together than they did with others, and the friendship that resulted from all of these things wasn't something she had to fight to achieve after all. It developed so naturally, in fact, that both of them had toyed with the idea more than once that perhaps there could be more between them than friendship. Diana initiated the first conversation on the topic only to be met by a wall of logic; he had not been ready then, and while she'd been disappointed, she also understood. When the topic arose again, several years later, it was after a great battle. Although the League ultimately walked away from the fight, the odds were against them. He kissed her before they headed off to what was likely their deaths, and that one kiss seemed to convey so much more emotion than he could ever say. When the danger was long past, it was Bruce who proposed the idea of being more than friends. Ironically, it was her turn to be against the prospect. The truth was, they could've been very good together, but every potential outcome that Diana imagined ended the same way: with his death. She knew that whether she lost him in battle or to the slow progression of time, his mortality would always be the end result. As an immortal, she had survived the loss of many friends, but allowing herself a life with him and then surviving the loss of him had been unthinkable. Yet they'd had something of a life together in Gehenna, and while it had not been romantic, it was no less meaningful. Staring across the cafe table at the man she'd fallen in love with anyway, despite her best efforts, it felt like there was an ocean between them and she had no one to blame but herself. When she was but a child Diana’s mother told her that she was blessed by Aphrodite, goddess of beauty and love. Now that blessing felt more like a curse. How else could she describe it when they’d had so many chances to be together, yet it somehow seemed fated that it was not meant to be? Even now, there were moments...glances...a fleeting touch...the soft pleading way he had spoken he name in his sleep...Diana couldn't help but believe that he felt something more than he said. And yet, it changed nothing between them. Something had happened and he wouldn't tell her what, but it was causing him to distance himself from her.

 

Bruce watched Diana stare into the caramel colored depths of her coffee cup. The silence that hung in the air between them seemed to stretch on forever. When she finally looked up at him again, her expression was strangely unreadable. “I understand,” she said softly, glancing at her watch and then signaling their server for the check. When it arrived, she snatched it from the table just as he moved to reach for it, much to his annoyance. “I've got this,” Diana stated, the tone of her voice leaving no room for argument as she handed the young woman who had brought their coffee cash. He must have made a face without realizing it because her laughter as she gathered up her belongings from the table was definitely at his expense. “I need to get to work,”Diana said, still smiling, “but I will call you later to work out the details for the museum benefit. It shouldn't be difficult to arrange the logistics of what you described earlier.” Bruce stood, his hands in the pockets of his suit as he watched her walk away, never looking back as she turned a corner and vanished out of sight. As he climbed into his car, Bruce couldn't help but feel amused how life can be so full of surprises. The League hit so many dead ends on the S.T.A.R. LABS case after the bombing that it seemed likely the case would never be closed, but now Luthor might be within their reach. Bruce would be working closely with Diana again to apprehend Dispoto, and it seemed like they had a reasonable chance of success. After that, who knew what might happen? A more superstitious man might even think that, in more ways than one, life was giving him another chance.

 


	10. CHAPTER 10

Oliver Queen exited his red Lamborghini at the valet stand outside the Metropolis Museum to the sight of dozens of cameras flashing. This was par for the course at any high profile charity event, and he would know, having traveled in such circles for most of his life. He waved politely as reporters snapped his picture, barely noticing the presence of the man who was about to take his keys until he heard a familiar voice. “Nice car,” Barry said, and Oliver nearly jumped, “looks like it can really move.” He knew that a member of the League would be posing as a valet, just as he, Bruce and Diana would be strategically placed throughout the party. It didn't mean he was entirely comfortable handing over the keys to his new car to The Flash. He smiled amicably at his colleague, never once revealing the relationship to any onlooker. Just as subtly, he placed the keys into Barry's hand, squeezing it almost painfully before letting go. “Not a scratch,” he warned as he passed, heading up the red carpet into the party. 

 

When he reached the top of the stairs the double doors opened the reveal a lavishly decorated space full of the well dressed high society types that Oliver usually avoided. Between them, the wait staff adeptly navigated balancing gilded trays of h'orderves and glasses of champagne. He was thankful for the latter, and barely halted his progression across the makeshift dance floor as he plucked a glass from a passing tray. He came to stand nearby to a group of people already in conversation, several of the ladies commenting loudly about Bruce Wayne, who was present at the party without a date. They soon disappeared onto the dancefloor, once the band picked up the pace. “Does anyone have eyes on the target?” Oliver asked into an inconspicuous earpiece. “No,” Diana's voice was the first to reply, “but I'm making the rounds. I have many people to thank for their attendance tonight. Hopefully the intelligence we have is good and he is just fashionably late, much like yourself.” “Locations?” Bruce said, adding himself to the conversation. “By the dance floor,” Oliver replied. “I'm by the front door,” Diana responded, “I see you. Oh and Oliver? Kindly remove your champagne glass from the base of Pallas Athena. That priceless statue is  _ not _ a coffee table.” “I see both of you.” Bruce stated, a hint of annoyance in his voice, “We all need to stay focused...and preferably sober.” Bruce thought he heard Diana mumble something about working with children but there was so much background noise that he couldn't be sure. Bruce was about to say something when he was interrupted by Barry's voice, “The target is entering through the front doors. I'm in his car heading to the parking garage now.” “What about the package?” Bruce asked as his eyes scanned the front door. They needed to get a tracking device in Dispoto’s car. If he slipped out of the party it might be their only chance of getting to him or Luthor. “I will let you know when that is delivered,” Barry responded, before the line went silent. It was a few minutes before the man in question made his entrance. To anyone who didn't know how Dispoto spent his time, he certainly fit the picture of a gentleman of means. Bruce thought that with his charming facade, designer tuxedo and the beautiful woman on his arm, this man almost reminded him of his younger self...the difference being that Dispoto had payed for all of it in blood money from the illegal weapons trade. Bruce saw Diana's eyes follow Dispoto as he walked by her, not distinguishing her from any other well dressed woman in the crowd. The steel in her eyes as she tracked his movements was unmistakable. Bruce circled around the outside of the dance floor, heading toward her location but never taking his eyes off their target. “The package has been delivered,” Barry's voice came over the communicator. “We're good to go on this end.” “Good,” Diana responded over the line, “We will take it from here.” 

 

Diana heard Bruce approach from behind a few minutes later, as she was finishing a conversation with one of the museum's frequent patrons and benefactors. It was obviously time for each of them to play their designated part. “Enjoying the party, Mr. Wayne?” she asked without turning, just as the older woman she'd been talking to walked away. “Well I do love a party,” he replied from just behind her, “and I must say that I am impressed with the collection.” “I wasn't aware that you were an art lover,” she turned and smiled at him as she returned a wave from someone across the room. “I appreciate beauty, in general,” he responded, then, leaning in closer, “The target is on the dance floor.” For a second, the significance of this piece of information didn't register. Then, of course, Bruce extended his hand to her in an offer to lead her out onto the dance floor as well. Diana hesitated briefly before considering that getting closer to Dispoto was the best way not to lose him in the crowd. Before she knew it, Bruce had led her out into the already moving crowd to a spot near the subject of their surveillance. 

 

Up to this moment, Diana's singular focus had been the mission and obtaining their goal. Now that she was out on the dance floor with Bruce, however, other factors came into sharp relief. Under the softly glowing lights that the party planners strung earlier that day, the entire area was cast in an ethereal glow. Although Bruce was more focused on the man they were tracking than her, dancing with him under a canopy of faery lights felt like a dream she might have once had, and it was difficult to keep herself focused without getting lost in the moment. 

 

Bruce never would have admitted to it, of course, but the impulsive decision to keep closer tabs on their target by leading Diana out onto the dance floor had been a mistake. Now that he was so close to her it was virtually impossible to silence the thoughts that ran through his head. Dressed in a black floor length gown that bared her well toned arms and back, Diana  looked the part of the goddess that she truly was. He swore that she could hear his heart rate increase as she brushed against him and images of running his hands and mouth over the expanse of her exposed skin flooded his consciousness. It took all of his considerable self control to redirect his attention back to the mission. When he finally chanced a glance at the face of his dance partner, the amused expression she wore made Bruce internally curse the situation. He was unexpectedly flustered, and being as intelligent and intuitive as he knew she was, Diana had noticed. She tilted her head to listen as the tempo of the music changed. He felt her body move closer to his as the guitar rhythm became slow and melancholy, the sound of the drums reminiscent of a beating heart. The emotion that poured through the voice of the singer seemed to infuse every chord with a longing that Bruce had come to know all too well.

 

🎶🎶 _ You've haunted me all my life...you're always out of reach when I'm in pursuit...🎶🎶 _

 

Diana closed her eyes and leaned her face against his as she felt his arms drawing her closer than she thought possible. The music seemed to speak to her in a way that it never had before. Perhaps it simply was that in all the years Diana had spent in man's world she had never experienced the sweet sadness of loving someone who could not love her in return. And yet, in these moments, when it was just the two of them, the whole world seemed to fall away like distant noise. Logic would have her believe that it was only she that felt these intense emotions, but instinct argued that with the way he was holding her that could not be the truth. 

 

_ 🎶🎶 Long winded then suddenly mute...and there's a flaw in my heart's design...cause I keep trying to make you mine. 🎶🎶 _

 

The longer that they swayed to the music the harder it became for Bruce to concentrate on anything but the feeling of Diana in his arms. He had pulled her closer to his body, where he had wanted her to be for so long but he didn't remember doing so. Vaguely, Bruce was aware of their target who laughed and danced with his date, but although his brain told him that he needed to focus, it was like a mirage off in the distance.

 

_ 🎶🎶You've haunted me all my life _ ...🎶🎶

 

Diana's eyelashes brushed against his cheek as she pulled back slightly to look at him. The unabashed desire that Bruce glimpsed in her gaze made his breath catch in his throat. The urge to kiss her was overpowering. Reason told him to fight the feeling... that it was neither the time nor place… but he was tired of fighting. Closing the gap between them felt like an eternity until his lips brushed against hers. Bruce wondered briefly if he had misread her expression before he felt her return the kiss and realized, much to his amazement, that she wanted him as well. The feeling of her soft lips parting for him as she kissed him more deeply was better than any dream or fantasy he'd ever had. Nothing had ever felt as good as this, and despite his earlier comments about everyone remaining sober during the mission, Bruce felt nearly drunk by the time they both came up for air. 

 

The first thing Diana realized when they broke the kiss and her brain actually registered what her body had known for a few moments, was that they were no longer dancing. More specifically, everyone around them appeared to be dancing while she and Bruce were standing very still in the midst of things, holding each other very closely and apparently trying to determine what would happen next. The next thing that Diana became aware of was the way Bruce was looking at her because it caught her completely off guard. The lust in his gaze was unmistakable now, but it wasn't just that; for lack of a better description Diana couldn't help but feel that he looked completely content. Bruce opened his mouth to speak but before he could get the words out, Oliver broke through on the communicator, “I don't want to interrupt or anything but it looks like you might have company coming your way.” Bruce and Diana both turned to see that Dispoto and his date were roughly in the same location that they had been a few moments earlier, but two well dressed men seemed to be moving in his direction from opposite sides of the crowd. To the untrained eye they appeared to be party guests but Diana thought they carried themselves more like soldiers. “Damn,” Bruce muttered into the earpiece, reluctantly releasing his hold on her and moving in the direction that Dispoto was now being ushered through the crowd by his new companions, “We're not the only ones crashing this party.”


	11. CHAPTER 11

He was approaching the edge of the crowd when Bruce felt strong fingers close around his wrist, halting his actions abruptly. When he looked back, Diana's expression warned him not to proceed. She leaned in closer without releasing her hold on him, speaking over the music that had suddenly become much louder, “They're military, Bruce. You're a civilian right now. I will follow them.” Diana saw his frustration at the situation, and although he wanted to argue the point, he had to concede. As Batman he would have had some authority but as Bruce Wayne, he had no right to confront them and he knew it. Reluctantly, he nodded in agreement and watched her move quickly past him, pursuing the agents down past the bar and into a less populated area of the museum. “Oliver,” Bruce heard her call over the communicator, “I'm heading down to find out what's going on. They're taking him down by the geology wing. If I don't return in ten minutes,  _ accidentally  _ make your way down here.” “I'm the drunk and disorderly party guest tonight?” Oliver responded, a touch of amusement in his voice. “Exactly,” she responded. “Gotcha, Di. See you in ten.”

 

“Excuse me, where are you taking this man?” Diana called down the empty corridor, her voice and the sound of her stilettos echoing in the cavernous space. “Please return to the party,” one of the young men responded, “We don't want any trouble.” “As the director of this museum I am responsible for the safety of my guests, including the man that you are obviously escorting elsewhere against his will. So I would like to see some identification or I will be notifying the authorities.” “True,” a voice said, as the senior officer stepped out of the shadows just behind the other two men, “but as a member of the Justice League you recognize the authority of ARGUS, and the US government to take this man into custody.” Impeccably groomed and dressed in a crisp black tuxedo, the only thing that would have revealed Steve Trevor to be anything other than another guest at the party was the slight bulge of the concealed firearm inside his jacket. “Steve…” “Hello, Diana. And before you say anything, yes, I am aware that the League is watching Dispoto. I saw their presence here tonight, but it doesn't matter. We're taking him into custody.” Diana felt her annoyance at the finality of his words bubbling to the surface. “He has business ties to Alexander Luthor,” she stated matter of factly, her voice more curt than she intended it to be. “You just compromised our mission to bring both men to justice.” To her surprise, Steve simply shrugged, “My team has had Dispoto and his associates under surveillance for almost two years. He fled Paris to North Korea the night...the night you returned from your mission. When he resurfaced in the states we knew we had him. I know he's been working with Luthor and a number of other hostile agents. They are a threat to metas, the general population and national security. They will be brought to justice, i assure you, but I'm not handing him over.” Although his tone had lost some of its coldness as they spoke, he was resolute, nonetheless. Diana sighed, her frustration at the situation evident in her mannerisms, “If you knew that the League was here tonight why did you not speak to me first? Even with no history between us...what happened to cooperation between agencies?” Diana watched Steve take a few steps closer to her and lean forward, speaking softly so that his men couldn't clearly hear him, “You know, I actually was. It was smart, the way you followed him out onto the dancefloor to watch him. I almost cut in to talk to you. But then, you looked... occupied. It didn't seem like a good idea anymore.” The realization that Steve had been watching them dance and this had influenced how events transpired made Diana feel slightly ill. She didn't know what could possibly be said or done to rectify the situation. In truth, she knew there was nothing. Perhaps this was the way things were always fated to go, and it was for the best. But the mission they had attempted was now a failure, and she couldn't help but feel like perhaps this was the consequences of her actions. Diana was speechless as he bade her goodbye, disappearing down the empty hallway with his men and their prisoner. She was still as a statue when Oliver arrived, confused to find her alone and completely unscathed. “What happened? Where's the target?” “Gone,” she replied without turning. Then, over the communicator, “Everyone please convene at my office in the east wing for a status update. There's been a complication.”

 


	12. CHAPTER 12

In the east wing of The Metropolis Museum, one would inevitability stumble across a considerable amount of pottery from Ancient Rome, some fossilized remains of fish and mollusks from the prehistoric era and (less notably) the administrative offices. The director's office, of course, was the nicest and most spacious of these rooms, and a more than adequate place to discuss with her team how their best laid plans for the evening had gone straight to Hades, with very little warning. The notion that Dispoto and some of his known associates would likely be brought to justice was some comfort, but the path to bringing down the Legion of Doom seemed further away than ever before. By the time Barry and Oliver made their exit, the museum was mostly deserted and the party had long since ended. Thankfully, no one had noticed Diana's absence. The idea of making polite conversation at that moment was unbearable to her.

 

As she sat on the edge of her ornate wooden desk, allowing her legs to dangle, Diana let her shoes slip off her feet and fall to the floor with a thud. Across the room, sitting on a large and slightly uncomfortable couch, Bruce barely reacted to the sound. When he had stayed behind after everyone else left, she thought he was angry about losing their suspect to another agency and that she might incur that wrath. Nothing, it would seem, could have been further from the truth. Now as she watched him sitting in silence, Diana thought perhaps he looked as tired as she felt. Eventually, he stood and methodically removed his tuxedo jacket, vest and bowtie, draping each neatly over the arm of the sofa until all one could see was a neat pile of black cloth. When he had completed this ritual of comfort, during which he had obviously been organizing his thoughts, Bruce returned to his seat on the couch. “What I don't understand,” he said slowly, when he finally spoke, “Is why you omitted information to the team. That's a lot more my style than yours.” “It wasn't the kind of thing I thought you would want me disclosing,” Diana replied. Bruce leaned forward slightly as she spoke, his interest piqued. “Steve intended to approach me when he realized that the League was present tonight. He only changed his mind when he saw us dancing,” as she spoke the words, Diana watched as the realization of what must have transpired pass across her friend's face. The expression she wore when he looked at her again was full of regret. “Bruce, what happened with Dispoto...This is  _ my  _ fault.” 

 

To this statement he only shook his head, “Trust me, you don't want to spend your life dwelling on what you could've done differently. I could claim responsibilities for all of this just as easily as you.” She smiled at him softly from across the room, “Because you kissed me?” “Because I didn't kiss you sooner,” he stated seriously, watching the smile fade from her face. “I should have, so many times. Actually kiss you...not for a mission or as a ruse to elude our enemies or because we both thought we were going to die, but because I wanted to. You're not the only one with regrets. Hell, maybe if I had taken you dancing like I was supposed to and not waited for tonight, both our lives would've been very different.” 

 

Bruce watched Diana slide down from her seat on the edge of the desk and move silently across the room, setting herself down on the couch beside him. “When exactly were you supposed to take me dancing?” “The first time I ever danced with you was not long after you joined the League, at a party in Paris. I knew who you were but back then only Kal knew my identity. So when you confronted me about it later I denied that it was me. You knew better, of course, and you told me that I was still taking you dancing. I never did.” “Bruce...that was so long ago. I can't believe you remembered.” “I remember that you wore a black dress, a lot like the one you're wearing tonight. You were the most beautiful princess at the party.” To this, she only smiled,“I think that Princess Audrey's admirers might have disagreed with you, there.” “They might have,” he stated resolutely, “but they would've been wrong.” “You never said anything,” her voice was barely a whisper, “Why?” Bruce paused, wondering how he could possibly express all of the things that needed to be said. Now that the moment to tell her the truth had come, it was proving more difficult than he thought it would be.

 

“It was  _ fun _ ...when we were just two strangers at that party. Usually, when I'm at some public event the face I show is just another mask, but with you it was different. You could always see me through whatever mask I'm wearing.” “But is that really such a bad thing?” Diana asked, unable to hide her frustration. “To enjoy yourself? To be accepted for who you are?” “That was the problem. I knew that if I took you out that I would want to do it again. If I let myself feel something for you...it would have been real and that was terrifying. I didn't understand back then that maybe I could be happy and also be Batman. For a long time it seemed impossible to believe that I might not need to choose if we were together. But by the time I got my priorities straight you didn't want a relationship with me anymore. You told me we would be better as friends.” Diana was absolutely floored by his confession. She was looking down at her lap, now, but Bruce could see that her eyes shone with tears. “That night when we spoke about the prospect of being together,” she said, her voice nearly breaking, “I went through every possible scenario in my head of what our future might be like. Whatever you may believe about me, please don't think for a moment that I didn't want to be with you. I knew we could be happy, Bruce, but it just would have made it so much more difficult to let you go. Your mortality was the reason why I would not give us a chance.” Bruce's mind struggled to process her explanation, “I don't understand. If you didn't want to be with a mortal man then why did you agree to marry Steve?” Diana took a deep breath and steadied herself. What she was about to tell him could not be unsaid. “Bruce, I have had friendships and romantic relationships over my lifetime. Losing the ones I love is a pain that never gets easier. But it was not being with a mortal that was the obstacle; it was only you that I could not bear to lose.” Diana closed her eyes, tears spilling down her cheeks, “I'm sorry. I told myself that we would be better as friends. But all those years in the realm, even at the worst times, I was happy when we were together. That's why I couldn't stay with Steve, even though he was a good man. I never loved him the way that I love you.” The seconds that passed between them in silence seemed long.  She felt him brush the tears from her cheek before leaning in to kiss her for the second time that night. Unlike the first, this kiss was gentle and brief, and when Bruce pulled back he was smiling. The happiness he felt at her words was indescribable. Bruce had long given up hope of finding someone that he could share his life with. Real love had always seemed like something that happened to other people, but now it was suddenly within his reach. “I dreamed about you so often,” he practically breathed the words against her lips, “when we returned from the realm. I knew we were always supposed to go back to our lives, but when you left for Paris it was like you took part of me with you. I missed you so much it was painful. I tried to make things work with Selina. I just couldn't let the past go. She asked me if I was faithful when we were in the realm. I told her that I was but she could always see through a lie.” Diana stared at him, slightly confused, “But you  _ were _ . We were together in Gehenna for many years but I remember it clearly. We never gave in to desire.” “In my heart, I wasn't faithful,” he said, and the guilt in his voice made Diana suspect this was the reason he had been reluctant to tell her the truth. “I had feelings when I thought of you that I shouldn't have had. Not If I really loved her. But I think she knew, and that's why she left.” Diana said nothing, but to his surprise her eyes were full of love and understanding when they met his. All the fear and hesitation that Bruce once felt when he thought about pursuing her seemed to melt away, as if her gaze had the power of her lasso to help him see the truth. It never would have worked with Selina or anyone else. Diana had claimed his heart long ago. “I love you, princess. It feels like I always have. Not telling you sooner is one of my biggest regrets.” The sweetness of his words was everything that she had ever wanted to hear him say. There were no secrets between them, now, as she took his face in her hands and kissed him, pouring everything she felt into the meeting of their lips. The connection they shared was stronger than steel, more powerful that a whirlwind propelling them both into the future.

 


	13. CHAPTER 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING: The following chapter contains descriptions of sexually explicit content. Don't say I didn't warn you if that's not your thing ;) ***

Bruce's entire body was on fire. The feeling of Diana's soft lips on his and her tongue slowly stroking his own filled him with desire unlike anything he'd ever experienced. He was operating purely on instinct now, his hands in her hair and on her body, pulling her closer to his own. Without warning, Diana shifted her weight, pushing him against the back of the couch and straddling him roughly. Their faces were only inches apart as she locked eyes with him, lowering herself onto his lap and brushing her pelvis against his growing arousal. Even fully clothed, the sensation of this brief contact sent a wave of pleasure rippling through his body. Bruce's eyes briefly fell closed as a shuddering breath escaped his lips. When he opened them, the smile that Diana wore was full of lust. From her position, she could feel how badly he wanted her, and something told him that she was going to draw this out as long as possible. 

 

Diana shivered as he ran his hands over the curves of her body, his rough palms finally coming to rest on her outer thighs. She saw the momentary disappointment that flickered across his face as she extricated herself from his embrace to stand before him. It quickly vanished when she began to unzip her dress, shrugging the straps from her shoulders and allowing the garment to slide down her body and pool around her feet. She watched Bruce rise from his seat and stand before her, his eyes trailing over her nude form with what seemed to be amazement. Before she could say or do anything else he had captured her in a searing kiss. His lips devoured hers as he slowly backed her across the room, the destination he had in mind unclear until she felt him lift her slightly off the ground and set her on the edge of her desk. Without thinking or breaking the kiss, she unbuttoned his dress shirt, pushing it down his arms. It fell to the ground almost silently. His pants and underwear were next to fall, and he kicked them away from him as they hit the floor. Not a shred of clothing separated them now. The warmth of his skin against hers as her hands roamed over his bare back was one of the most intimate experiences of Diana's life. Bruce was kissing his way down her throat. She couldn't control the moan that flew from her lips as he took one of her breasts into his mouth and began stroking the other with his hand. Diana's whole body felt heated as he caressed her, her desire for him building to an ache that began low in her belly and settled between her thighs. 

 

Bruce knew that his capacity for rational thought had long since slipped away as he ran his hands and mouth over Diana's breasts. The taste of her and the sound of her moans filled his senses. Every muscle in his body was tight as a bow string as he felt her hands running down his back, the need to be inside her growing to desperation. When he looked upon her he was rewarded with the beautiful sight of her flushed skin, and the sultry smile on her face that was meant for only him. “Bruce,” she pleaded in a breathy voice, “I want you.” 

 

Diana watched Bruce's gaze darken with lust as she leaned back on the desk, resting on her elbows and spreading her legs to give him better access. He moved over her body in a way that was almost predatory, his eyes locked with hers as he brushed his arousal against her most sensitive area before pushing into her completely. She moved closer, wrapping her legs around his waist and drawing him more deeply inside of her. He was moving his hips now, slowly at first but with a pace that was becoming more intense by the moment. The feeling of him filling her so completely as they moved as one was unlike anything she had ever known. Diana felt pleasure building inside of her like a wave lapping at the shore. She knew by the quickness of her breathing and the hammering of her heart that this wave would soon crest and break. The quiet office was filled with the sounds of their love making, and Diana could care less if anyone who might still be in the museum heard them. 

 

By the time Bruce pulled Diana in for another kiss, he was practically dizzy. The need for such a connection during sex had never been important before but now he suddenly found that he craved it. Although his playboy title was somewhat exaggerated, Bruce had his share of lovers in the past, but none of it compared to what he was experiencing now. The pleasure building inside of him as she began to rock her hips in time with his threatened to overtake him. Bruce felt her body convulse in his arms. Diana threw her head back, crying out his name, an expression of pure rapture on her face as she found her release. Bruce was already on the precipice when her wet heat tightened around him, driving him over the edge. The orgasm hit him with such force that he nearly blacked out, the moan that escaped him sounding more like a scream to his ears. When the ecstasy of the moment had passed, they held each other, trembling and breathing heavily. 

 

Whether it had been the result of the intense chemistry between them or the product of several decades of sexual tension, making love to Diana had been even better than his dreams. Bruce knew, now, that he had never really been in love before, and the fact that she returned these feelings was nothing short of a miracle. He wasn't sure if he even deserved to be with her now, but he wanted it more than he had ever wanted anything. And while he was never one to believe in a higher plan, only a fool would ignore the fates giving him another chance at happiness. Bruce was admittedly many things, but none of those was a fool. 

 

“Hey…” she smiled at him, making him suddenly aware that he had become tangled up in his own thoughts, “are you okay?” For a second, Diana almost became concerned that he was so quiet. The expression of contentment on his face when he smiled back at her, however, made any worry she might have entertained immediately dissipate. “Never better,” he replied. “I was just wondering how much you liked your current apartment.” Diana raised an eyebrow at him while she began to get dressed, “It's nice enough. Why do you ask?” For a second, Bruce seemed to carefully consider his exact response as he zipped up the now wrinkled dress pants that had previously been crumpled on the floor. “Because,” he said, trying to sound casual as he hunted for his shirt, “If you're not in love with it I was going to suggest an alternative.” “Oh really? What might that be?”  “Come home with me?” he replied, the sincerity in his voice and his eyes so intense Diana almost forgot to breathe. “It could be your home too. We could have a life together, if that's what you still wanted.” She seemed stunned by his words, and although he was now dressed, her momentary pause made Bruce felt more naked now than when they'd made love. Slowly, Diana approached him, her arms circling his waist as her body came to rest against his. “I think that is an excellent idea,” she said softly, watching relief wash over him. “I'm just didn't expect the romantic gesture.” To her surprise, he genuinely laughed, “Diana, I'm not a romantic guy. If anything, it's the most logical thing in the world to me. I love you and I don't want to waste another moment that I could be spending with you.” Diana only smiled, leaning in to kiss him and knowing the feeling of being pressed against him would be something that would never lose its appeal. She didn't need grand romantic gestures, only a love that was real. Although, it would never cease to amaze Diana that Aphrodite waited half a millennia to bring her the other half of her heart, only to discover it would be a mortal man with a stubbornness to rival her own and remind her that life is nothing if not full of surprises.

 


	14. EPILOGUE: 5 YEARS LATER

The sound of laughter drifter down the hallway of Wayne Manor, as Bruce exited the shower. Once he was dressed, he headed down to meet the melodious noise of what appeared to be his wife in the midst of a fit of giggles. Through the doorway of their daughter's bedroom he spied Diana, flat on her back on the pink shag carpet being forcibly kissed by their large black dog. With her considerable strength, Diana could have lifted all one hundred plus pounds of Ace off of her and tossed him like a football, but she never would've done such a thing. It appeared to have put her at a disadvantage, however, since their four year old though this was a fantastic time to also climb on her mother and tickle her. “This hardly seems fair,” he said from the doorway, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice. 

 

At the sound of his voice, Elizabeth Wayne  stopped tickling Diana and smiled up at Bruce. “Hi, daddy. We were playing.” “I can see that,” he replied, resisting the urge to inform her that her mother's most ticklish spot was behind her knees. “It's almost bedtime, though. Maybe we should put Ace downstairs so you can get some sleep.” He was met, as he expected, with a frown that seemed too large for her small face, “He doesn't like that, daddy. He told me so.” Diana tried not to smile as she gently removed herself from under the dog and stood up, wiping away the remaining evidence of the impromptu face washing she'd received with the back of her hand. She'd thought little comments like what had just been uttered were Lizzie’s imagination, at first. After all, children often say fantastic things that in no way indicate the emergence of superpowers. Soon the evidence became hard to ignore. Lizzie was unusually strong and fast for her age. She didn't bruise easily. The realization that she could legitimately communicate with animals, however, was fairly recent. While Diana was pleased that her daughter had inherited many of her gifts, Bruce was still processing the information. She suspected that he had secretly been holding out hope for their daughter to lead a normal life, but now that likely wasn't in the cards. “Perhaps,” Diana interjected as she came to stand beside him, “If Ace promises to be quiet and behave himself, he can sleep in here tonight?” Bruce looked from his wife to his daughter and then to Ace, who barked as if to second the request. He was apparently, hopelessly outnumbered in this situation. “Okay…” he conceded, an expression of exasperation on his face, “but if he starts barking in the middle of the night again he's going downstairs.” Diana leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek, “That sounds like a very reasonable compromise.” 

 

Bruce crouched down on the floor to pet Ace as Diana helped Lizzie get ready for bed. Under the warm glow of the bedside lamp, the few gray hairs that Diana now possessed seemed to shine in contrast of the raven mane that hung in loose waves over her shoulders. The morning after their daughter was born, Diana had woken him from a dead sleep to inform him that her Gods had visited her in a dream. They told her that her ties to the world of man were now too great for her to retain her immortality. To his surprise, she had been overjoyed at the prospect of a mortal life. Bruce had only smiled at her happiness, reminding her that it was likely just a dream. A few days later, however, the first gray hair appeared and he knew that her vision, while difficult to believe, was true: Diana had begun to age. Not surprisingly Bruce hadn't taken this well, at first. While Diana had retained most of her meta abilities, the thought of her dying, one day, was unbearable for him to even consider. But over time, he came to understand that perhaps all she ever wanted was one lifetime of happiness, surrounded by those she held most dear. It had been a hard thing to come to terms with, but Bruce certainly loved her enough to spend the rest of his life making sure that dream was realized.

 

“Do you want me to read you a story?” Diana asked from her seat on the edge of the bed. “No, mommy. I want you to tell me the story that you used to when I was small,” the child replied, pulling the covers up her chin. “Well,” replied her mother, “you  _ are _ very grown up. Are you sure you're not too old for fairytales?” Lizzie shook her head enthusiastically no. “Very well, then. Do you remember how it begins?” Diana smiled down at her as she tucked in the blankets. Lizzie contemplated this for a moment and sighed, “No… I forgot. But it was my favorite story.” Bruce got up from his position on the floor and lay down beside his daughter in the bed. It wasn't every night that he got to spend time with his family, and he never took a single opportunity for granted. Diana's heart ached with love for her husband as she watched him lay down in the bed and curl up against their daughter. She remembered a time when Bruce had been so concerned about his ability to be a good husband to her and father to their child (he’d reminded her of the many mistakes he made with his boys), but there had never been a reason to worry. He was a wonderful husband and father. 

 

“A long time ago,” Diana said softly, “There was an island, hidden away from the world of men and concealed by strong magic. On this island lived a race of warriors, strong and brave, ruled over by a benevolent queen. One day, when the need was great, the queens sent her only daughter as a champion to protect the world of men from a powerful evil. The princess fought and was victorious, but once the battle was won she discovered that she could not find her way home again. So she remained in the world of men for many years, always protecting the innocent from harm but sometimes feeling very sad that she was no longer with her family…” “Then what happened?” Lizzie asked, her eyelids already beginning to close. “Well, over time she gained many wonderful friends. People who believed in the same things and even fought alongside her. One day, she met a knight who everyone thought was scary, but the princess could see that he was truly noble and courageous. They became as close as friends could ever be, and fought together through many battles for countless years. And then, something  extraordinary happened. Despite all of the obstacles that the fates put before them, they fell in love.” Diana looked down to see that Lizzie had fallen asleep with a smile on her face. Bruce planted a kiss on her small forehead before gently sitting up and staring across the bed at his wife. Diana had changed his life for the better. He never dreamed that he would have a family again or that he would ever be truly happy but the love they shared seemed to make all things possible. “So what do you think?” he asked, flashing her a smirk. “The princess and the knight...did they live happily ever after?” “I'm sure of it, she replied,” smiling back at him. 

 

Many years later, Elizabeth would come to understand that her favorite childhood fairy tale was actually the true story of how her parents met and fell in love. Despite Bruce's protest on the subject, she was able to convince Diana (more than once) to share stories about their time together on the Justice League. She hoped to one day have a life filled with as much love and adventures as her parents had shared. On her wedding day, as her father was about to walk her down the aisle, Lizzie asked her mother how she knew her father was the one. To this, Diana smiled knowingly and simply replied, “Because he was the man of my dreams.” It was certainly the truth, in every way. 


End file.
